


This Could Ruin Everything

by xenowhore



Category: World of Warcraft
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-10
Updated: 2015-03-10
Packaged: 2018-03-17 07:29:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3520625
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xenowhore/pseuds/xenowhore
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shiras is a Nelf. Morian is a Worgen. Both of them notice things about one another that they've ignored for years.</p><p>I totally fail at summaries.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Could Ruin Everything

He hated it when she acted like this.

 

“I'm completely fine.” Morian growled in her husky voice common of Worgen females. “You worry too much.” she swung her lupine form over the side of her Rylak and gave him a quick pat on his leathery hide. Blood dripped from the bandages she'd hastily applied but she took little notice.

 

They had just returned from one of many ridiculous quests at Morian's insistence. Last week she just _had_ to subject him to sitting, cramped and wet from downpour, in a copse of trees while they waited for the Pet of the Week to spawn before them. Morian was completely and hopelessly obsessed with collecting pets, something he found amusing and at odds with her rough nature. She'd taken him to the ends of Azeroth searching for the creatures who, once caught and summoned, followed her around like puppies, for lack of a better word.

 

Shiras leveled a frown at her, a look that was menacing with his dramatic Night Elf eyebrows. He snorted. “A wonder. You ran through that mob of Raptors like a raving lunatic!”

  
  
Morian barked out a laugh. “Did you see how pissed they were when I grabbed their precious egg?” she dumped her bags on the ground and began to rummage through them excitedly. “I didn't think we'd get it, Shiras. Let's see how cute the little bastard is.”

 

“I swear to Elune...” Shiras dragged a hand across his face. “Come here! You're bleeding all over the place.” he walked over to where she now sat cross legged with her pack in front of her and crossed his arms. She ignored him and produced a large, shiny green egg from the depths of the pack. “Check it ouuuttt!” her muzzle split into a grin that was terrifying to most people but caused a stirring in his chest.

 

“It's lovely.” he sighed. “But I'm more concerned right now about that sizable gash in your bicep.” gently taking the egg from her hands, he set it on the ground and touched her arm. She huffed. “I know you're a badass, but let me clean it up for you.”

 

“You're such a stick in the mud sometimes.” she pouted. “Just rub some dirt on it and let's crack this baby open!” but she let him pull her up and put up little resistance while he gently unwound the soaked bandages. She raised an eyebrow at the damage. “Wow, ok. Yeah. Maybe you're right.”

  
  
“I'm always right.” Shiras muttered.

  
“Hardly. “

  
  
“Listen, you're five seconds away from getting a spanking. And not the fun kind either. I'll throw some Frost Damage in.”

  
  
“Promise?” Morian's dark amber eyes twinkled as she looked up at him.

 

Shiras laughed. The sound was rich and deep. “You're hopeless.”

 

As far as days go in the dangerous territory of Un'Goro Crater, this one was a decent one. Clouds moved lazily throughout the darkening sky and a gentle breeze brought scents that were a wonder for Morian's Worgen nose. The sun was a hazy orb dipping slowly behind the Silithus mountains in the distance. If she focused her hearing, she could make out the faint clicking and whirring of the hive over in The Slithering Scar. It was always in these moments, after a battle or a day of hard questing, that Morian allowed herself to truly relax and breathe. Let her tightly wound muscles loosen inch by inch. She stole a glance at Shiras' face as he assessed the wound on her arm. It was because of him that she could allow herself this luxury. He was the only one who made her feel safe; who she trusted. Before they had met, she had been a lone wolf in every sense of the word, and a rather socially inept one at that. Shiras' gentle demeanor and his respect for her coaxed her out of shell, slowly but surely, until three years later they stood together as one of Azeroth's most unlikely duos. They attracted whispers and stares wherever they went. Morian would usually bristle at these slights but the gentle giant of a Nelf needed to only place a hand on the small of her back and murmur quiet assurances in her ear to calm her. She smiled at the thought.

 

“Something funny?” Shiras quipped.

 

“I was just reminiscing about all the times you've stopped me from committing mass murder.” Morian smirked.

  
  
“I told you,” he laughed; “I deserve a goddamn medal.”

 

“Debatable. There was that one time in Elwynn Forest. You weren't exactly on your A game.”

 

“You weren't exactly _sane_ that day if I remember correctly, thank you very much.”

 

“Excuse you, those Kobold's were asking for it.” Morian sniffed and lifted her chin. “They had a shiny. I wanted it.”

 

“That was also, what, nearly three years ago now? You can remember that but you can't remember where you put your wraps half the time? Speaking of that, come with me, let's clean this properly.” Shiras motioned for her to follow them toward the water.

  
  
After the altercation with the Ravasaur tribe they had landed and made camp near the Golakka Hot Springs. A good choice as the wound needed cleaning, and they both needed a bath. Morian had touched down, breathless and elated, oblivious - the raptors were hardly a major threat to the pair but one thing they were was fast, fast enough to have landed a good two inch slice through the leather spaulders she wore as she raced past them with her cargo. Her faithful Rylak, Kretch, stretched his long necks out to her as they walked past, sniffing with both his heads at the wound. The draconian heads growled. “Easy, Kretch.” she thumped his chest and smiled. “I'm OK.”

 

“ _He's_ allowed to worry.” Shiras snorted. They stood at the edge of one of the lush green pools. The air was thick and humid around them and sweat stood out through his tunic.

 

“He just hates raptors.” Morian began to shrug gingerly out of her armor. “Give me a hand, wouldya?”

  
  
“If you're asking for help, you must be hurting.”

  
Throughout the years the two had developed a bond that withstood grievances, loss, anger, and a multitude of situations seemingly designed to tear them apart. They'd managed to come out on the other side, a bit roughed up and worse for wear, sure, but whole. They had seen each other at their best and their _very_ worst. Now, standing at the edge of the steaming pools, one thing that Shiras had never bothered with was entertaining modesty. He was a giant among his race, standing at an impressive 7 feet two inches, with massive shoulders and forearms and legs thick as tree trunks, but with a kindness that belied his strength. When he donned his Death Knight armor and effortlessly wielded his axes, he was nothing if not formidable. He had the type of body that drew appreciative glances from women when they traveled through towns, and Morian would sometimes send a snarl their way just for kicks, if it suited her mood.

 

Morian had only begun to loosen the straps around her chest plate when Shiras sauntered past her fully nude into the water. She couldn't count how many times they had seen one another naked over the years, although her 'nudity' differed slightly – she rarely bathed in her human form. It never occurred to her to feel embarrassment; their relationship transcended that. However, as she watched him lean back and wet his head, surfacing with his thick silver braids dripping, she felt a heat creep through her face.

 

“Water's great, get in.” he ran his hands over his face and smiled at her. “What are you waiting for?”

 

Morian wrinkled her muzzle and looked away. “You're the one that needed a bath. You stink. I'm fine.”

  
  
Shiras laughed. “This is pure male musk, not stink. And that's funny coming from the wolf.”

 

“Excuse me, I smell like the woods, like rich earth beneath your feet.”

  
  
“You smell like a wet dog right now.”

 

Morians eyes flashed. “Oh, you did _not._ ” she growled low in her throat, her hackles rising.

 

Shiras smirked and lazily began a breast stroke away from her. “Oh, I did.”

 

There was a flash of dark red fur and then the water exploded in front of his face. “Shit!” he yelled as he was grabbed from underwater by two furry hands with _very_ sharp claws. “Truce! Truce!” he laughed. Morian's head surfaced, her ears flattened against her head, eyes narrowed. Shiras held up his arms in a gesture of surrender. “You know, it's _really_ hard to take you seriously when you _look_ like a wet dog t--”

 

“You're such a brat!” Morian growled, trying unsuccessfully to hide the mirth from her voice as she pushed his head under the water. Considering their height differences it wasn't too hard a task, but Shiras easily got the upper hand on her as he escaped her grip and spun her around, trapping her against him. She shouted in indignation. “Bastard! You're stronger than me, this isn't fair!”

 

“You tried to drown me!”

 

A snort. “I wasn't _actually_ trying to drown you, dummy.”

 

“I know. You wouldn't last a day without me _.”_

 

Morian was trying desperately to think of anything else besides the feel of her backside against his hard body. It was filling her head with thoughts she'd never had about him and it was making her uncomfortable. “You wish. Now let me go. Weren't you having a fit over my arm?”

  
Shiras eased his grip on her and turned her in his arms. “Something like that.” he furrowed his brow and gently splashed the warm water over the wound until the water was only slightly pink around them. She watched him silently, studying his face. “I'll need to stitch it. It's deep.”

 

Morian blew out a sigh. “Do we have any mead left?”

 

“For liquid courage? And here I thought you were a badass.”

 

She shrugged out of his grip and rotated her shoulder, looked away. “To clean it, you jerk. And then get drunk enough to deal with you for the rest of the night.”

 

“Hey.” Shiras frowned at her, pulling her face back to his. “I called truce, didn't I? What's up with you?”

 

_What's up with me, indeed..._

 

“Nothing, I'm just tired. Sorry.” She mumbled. “Would...would it be easier to clean this and keep it clean if I changed?”

 

Shiras made a thoughtful noise. “Probably.” he smiled. “Haven't seen that side of you for a while.”

  
  
Morian often went weeks without showing her human form. Shiras was so used to his furry comrade that when he awoke to see a human woman stirring the coals of their fire, it was a shock. Morian was a beautiful wolf, but she was a stunning woman. Short auburn hair that curled around her ears in feminine tendrils framed her oval face, where chocolate eyes so dark they were nearly black looked out from beneath intense brows. Shiras was a typical male at the deepest, base part of him, and he was no stranger to the reaction that seeing her curves caused. One too many times he had choked out a reply about being ill and wanting space from within his tent when she inquired after him, when in truth he lay on his back, gripping his cock, sweating and heart pounding after glimpsing her naked backside while she dressed.

 

“Well, don't make a big deal out of it.” Morian muttered as she closed her eyes. He released her and gave her space as the water stirred violently around them and then, just like that, her form wavered hot before his eyes and a human materialized in her wake. He was always blown away by the sheer ease of it, such a sharp contradiction to the trauma that was turning back into a wolf.

 

“Hey there.” he said quietly, a soft smile playing about his lips. “Long time no see.”

  
  
Morian blinked up at him, dark lashes dripping with water. She took a deep breath and tossed her head, running her small hands through her cropped hair. “Hey yourself.” she held her hands out in front of herself and massaged her wrists. He wondered how it felt, to change so completely in a matter of seconds. How it felt to go from a wild thing, covered in bristling fur, all claws and teeth to a soft, pale skinned woman, all curves and lines who smelled like peaches. At this he hid a smile; Morian was anything but sweet in either of her forms. He had seen men pay the price for making such an assumption.

 

Morian's heart was racing, fluttering inside her human rib cage like a trapped bird. It had been so long since she'd been human, since she felt what it was like to have Shiras' hands on her hairless skin. He held her to him now, the pool that had been only waist deep moments ago was now well over her head. Her human form was much smaller than her intimidating Worgen self – it always took her a few minutes to get her bearings, to ease into the loss of strength and height.

 

“It looks better already, but I'm still going to stitch it when we get out of here.” Shiras said, his strong hands splayed on her hips. “Don't worry, I'll save some mead.” he winked at her and she couldn't help but laugh. “Now let's enjoy this.”

 

_I always enjoy myself when I'm with you._

 

Letting go, he turned and kicked away from her in the water. She watched his shoulders crest the surface as powerful muscles moved beneath his skin and swallowed as she felt the flush creep up her neck. Hiding emotions was nearly impossible when she was human. It was probably why she chose her Worgen form most of the time. It was safer that way, when people couldn't read your face and know your thoughts. Treading water, she cracked her neck, rolled her shoulders a few times and started after him.

 

Shiras was swimming for a small island in the middle of the hot springs. Steam rose off the water and shimmered in the air, making her hair stick to her face. _What the hell is wrong with me?_ Morian swam steadily after him, getting used to the sensation of using her human muscles. _Why am I feeling these things now? After so many years?_ She couldn't help but wonder if he felt the same. If, despite being so close all this time, she had missed subtle clues.

 

Ahead of her, Shiras had reached the island and was leaning back against a small outcropping of rock. His arms draped across the smooth limestone and he looked perfectly at ease. His long silver hair done in thick braids in the traditional style of his people lay wet against his shoulders. He closed his eyes and sank deeper into the warmth, his goatee disappearing into the water. “We need to do more of this and less of what we normally do.” he murmured.

 

“Which is what?” Morian asked as she swam up beside him. The rock was slippery where lichen grew on it and she found her grip kept slipping. How did he make it look so easy? “Oh for –“

 

She let out a surprised squeak as Shiras wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her against him, holding her to his side as effortlessly as it took her to hold a piece of paper. “Come here, shorty.” Morian swatted his arm and he laughed. “Less of you dragging my ass all over Azeroth in search of your pets, that's what.”

  
  
“You love it.” She ducked her head and focused on her breathing. His body was taunt and hard where it molded against her side. “Besides, you can't say no to me.”

 

His voice was quiet. “No, I can't.”

 

Morian looked up. She'd expected a witty retort, one of their traditional insults that they lobbied back and forth like spells between them on a daily basis. Not this, an admonition of what she realized she secretly hoped for. His eyes met hers and she held her breath, her entire body tense. Fight or flight.

  
  
_This could ruin everything._

 

Shiras was looking at her lips. Unconsciously, she licked them and felt the unmistakable sensation of his cock stirring against her hip. She drew in a sharp breath. She was no stranger to sex – they had always gone their separate ways when it came to those urges. She knew she was beautiful, and she knew loneliness too. Neither of them had ever considered one another in that regard. Until now, it seemed.

 

“Shiras...” she said quietly. And then he was kissing her.

 

Morian's body took over. She turned herself in his grip and wrapped her legs around his slim waist in one fluid movement. Her arms wound their way around his muscular neck and she dug her fingers into the back of his head, massing their way through his thick hair. He growled, the sound reverberating deep in his chest as he pushed his tongue into her mouth and battled hers for dominance. She swallowed his moan and ground herself against him shamelessly, her Worgen form abandoned but not silent within her as she felt wild with desire. Water sloshed up around them as Shiras steeled himself against the rock, gripping with both of his hands, white knuckled, desperate to touch her. He was at her mercy as she latched onto his neck, licking a broad flat stripe up until she reached his earlobe. “By the Gods,” she panted in his ear, whimpering as she felt his eager cock pressing up against her entrance. “touch me.”

 

Shiras needed no convincing. He held her with one arm around her waist and pulled himself along the rocks until his feet touched the sandy bottom, laughing breathlessly as Morian peppered his face with kisses. Her powerful thighs molded themselves around his waist, her feet crossed at the ankles, refusing to let go of him for even a moment. He walked this way up the bank of the island blindly, the two of them sucking and licking and pulling at one another like two adolescents, caring little for finesse. Shiras dropped to his knees. His hands gripped her ass and kneaded the soft flesh, groaning appreciatively as she arched against him.

  
  
“'Morian,” he breathed, pulling back from her to gaze wonderingly into her face. “All this time...?”

 

Morian flushed hotly. “You tell me.” she gasped as his hands crept lower on her backside, edging dangerously close to territory that had not been touched by a man in far too long. Her body betrayed her mind by tensing and he stopped, laid a kiss so painstakingly gentle on her clavicle that she momentarily forgot her own name. “Do you want this, Morian? Do you want me?” she closed her eyes and held his head to her chest as he kissed her. Tipped her head back, gloried in the sensation of being enveloped in him. “Yes.” she rasped. She wasn't even surprised at how quickly and easily she answered him.

 

Shiras eased her onto her back and bent his head to her breasts. His hot, wet mouth was everywhere all at once, nibbling along the soft flesh of her ribs and across to her nipple where he took it gently between his teeth and _pulled_. Morian whined and fisted her hands in his hair, her body bending off the ground, heels digging in. “Please.” she gritted her teeth. His fingers pinched and rolled the other nipple while he suckled gently on the first.

 

“What do you want?” his voice was husky as looked up at her. He was inching down her body, his hair tickling her as he descended upon her navel. He nibbled little circles around it and soothed the redness with his tongue. Morian made a noise that she was completely ashamed of. “Just... _fuck._ I need...please...”

 

And then he was there, at the junction of her thighs. She rose to her elbows and locked eyes with him as he lifted one leg in his hand and kissed his way along the inside of it. Her pulse hammered in her throat and her chest heaved, her nipples wet with his saliva and puckering in the air. Never breaking eye contact with her, he gently bent both her legs back and, holding her there, lowered his mouth to her warmth.

 

Morian let her head fall back as she felt his lips ghosting along her folds. Gods, she was wet. Dripping. She wondered if he liked that. She was quickly answered as she felt his tongue plunge inside of her, followed by a long finger that slid in and curled in just the right spot. Her arms gave out and she laid back, shaking and trembling as he began a ruthless assault with fingers, lips and tongue. “Yes, like that, please. Don't stop.” He drew back long enough to say; “I don't plan on it.” before nuzzling his face into her. She cried out in wanton pleasure as he lazily swirled a finger around her other entrance, and he chuckled, the sound tickling her and sending pure voltage deep through her belly. “Shiras...!” her voice shook. “Is this OK?” he whispered against her inner thigh, and she hated herself for the resounding “ _yes, oh please yes.”_ that she whimpered back. Gripping his head, she squeezed her thighs against him and panted as he eased the finger in slowly, so slowly.

 

“You taste like the finest wine.” Shiras murmured, licking long and slow between her lips. He parted her with slim, nimble fingers and blew gently on her. “I could drink you all day.”

 

“And I would enjoy it.” she said breathlessly, “but I want other things right now – ahh!” she shuddered as he employed a particularly vigorous move with two of his fingers, scissoring inside her as his talented tongue found her clit. He lapped at her nosily, pulling her clit into his mouth and flicking his tongue fast against it. Morian's body trembled as she felt herself nearing an orgasm and she squeezed her eyes shut, clenching her hands into fists and curling her toes into earth.

 

Then he stopped. She opened her eyes as he withdrew from her, her breath coming rapidly. “You're going to come for me.” he said, his voice low and thick. A large hand splayed across her abdomen as he rose to his knees and bent her legs further toward her chest. Her breasts heaved as she looked up at him, imposing and incredibly masculine before her. Her eyes traveled over his muscular chest, pale violet skin darkening at the deep V of his hips. His cock, which she had never seen erect before, was intimidating for lack of a better word. She felt herself quiver and tighten at the sight of it standing proud and rigid, a drop of precum glistening on the tip. His eyes caught hers and held them, the barest of a smirk on his lips. “Do you want to come, Morian?”

 

She bit her lip. The bastard. She knew was he was doing. Well, she had never begged anybody for anything before and she sure as hell wasn't going to start now. “No games, Shiras.” she narrowed her eyes at him. He caught the look on her face and smirked, devilishly handsome. “I thought you might say that.” before she could protest, he took his cock with one hand and gently eased the tip inside of her.

 

Morian tried to stop the whimper that came from the back of her throat. His thickness slid in just a few inches, giving her a taste, and then stopped. Her eyelids fluttered and her head dropped back, and he was there, licking and biting at the base of her throat as his hips slowly pumped forward, teasing. She moaned and locked her legs around him trying to pull him in deeper, but it was a losing battle. His strength was profound. He smiled against her skin. “Morian, my sweet,” he clucked his tongue. “So greedy.”

 

Shiras grasped her hips with his hands and sat back on his legs, holding her steady as he set the smallest of rhythms, the tip of his cock sliding in and out of her wetness. Beads of sweat appeared on his forehead and Morian was vengefully satisfied to see his eyes shutter closed and his mouth part with ragged breath. It was the most blissful torture she could imagine. She throbbed around him, trying to clench him enough to entice him inside. “What do you want?” his voice cut through her haze. She clenched her teeth, refusing to answer. _You know damn well what I want. What I need._ Suddenly he gripped her wrists in one big hand and pinned them above her head. Her body was bent like a bowstring, her breasts bared to him, completely at his mercy. He bent to them and gathered a pebbled nipple in his mouth and found her clit with his free hand, gently pinching it between two fingers, while his hips doled out their exquisite punishment. It was more than she could take.

 

“Shiras...” she squirmed, nearing desperation. “P...please.”

 

“Please what?” his hot breath fanned over her breasts, her nipples red and puckered from his ministrations. His hips stuttered against hers, faltering in their rhythm as he struggled to compose himself. “You feel so good, Morian. So tight and wet and for me.”

 

“Please make me cum.” she lifted her head and caught his lips with her own, sucking his bottom lip into her mouth and biting down gently. A hoarse groan rose in his throat and he slid further in as his hips twitched forward, the both of them gasping. She sought his earlobe with her tongue. “ _Please._ ”

 

Shiras growled. It was a primal sound, thick with lust and frustration. Her belly coiled and she felt a rush of heat spread throughout her body at the sound of it. She gasped as he released her hands and gathered her to him in his lap, steeling her arms around his neck. He gripped her hips and eased himself inside her, buried to the hilt, her legs trembling and slick with sweat as they slid against his massive thighs. “Oh, fuck. Yes. _Yes.”_ Morian leaned back in his grasp and rolled her hips against him, forward and back as he watched, eyes half lidded, at his cock sliding in and out. “Don't stop, don't you dare...”

 

Teasing had gotten the best of Shiras and it wasn't long before he flipped her, pressing her down, his hands grabbing her hips and slamming into her, a brutal rhythm. Morian arched like a cat and met him thrust for thrust, her breasts rubbing against the hard earth, her hands scrabbling for purchase as he abandoned himself in her. She listened to the sounds of their frantic lovemaking, the wet sound of their bodies slapping together and their ragged breath. “ _Fuck.”_ he choked out, bending his head to her back. Shiras never cursed. The word was shocking and thrilling and Morian whimpered in response, grating her hips in circles against his. He bit the back of her sweat soaked neck hard enough to leave marks that she would remember in the morning with a blush. Her orgasm was building wildly within her. “Shiras, I need...please...”

 

Morian shrieked as he sped up his rhythm, pounding into her, one hand gripping a handful of cheek while the other snaked around to her clit and swirled over and over it with a finger. “Yes!” she cried. Her voice was a whine. “I'm...yes...!”

 

Shiras groaned loudly and spilled her seed into her, filling her up with hotness, stilling his hips against hers and holding her prisoner as she shook and cried out around him. “Come for me.” He pinched her clit between his fingers as she rode out her orgasm. Toes curled and uncurled in the sand and she shuddered and slumped forward, her cheek pressed against the ground, gasping and completely exhausted. He withdrew his hand and held still against her as they caught their breath. Growing soft within her, he made an appreciative sound as he slid out of her and gathered her limp trembling body to his own. “Come,” she turned in his embrace and rested her head against his chest, listening to his still thundering heart. “let's bathe.”

 

He carried her to the waters edge and walked them in slowly. When the water reached his chest he made a happy grumble and closed his eyes. The sex had been more amazing than Morian could have imagined. Now that it was over and she could see through the haze of desire, she felt frightened about the emotions roiling inside of her. Shiras had opened his eyes and was looking at her intensely. He lifted a hand from the water and pushed her sweat soaked hair from her forehead. “You are incredible.” he smiled softly. Morian looked down. Had she ever felt this safe, this at peace?

 

He seemed to notice her hesitation and nudged her nose with his own. They kissed softly, lust replaced by tenderness in the movements of their lips. She brought her hands to his face and held them there as he moved his mouth from hers and laid gentle kisses along her jaw, under her eyes, on her forehead. “What now?” she asked, playing with one of his braids. He smiled and she was taken aback by his handsomeness. “Well, I'm not so sure about you, but that wasn't so bad. I don't think I would mind so much if it happened again.” he winked at her.

  
  
“Not so sure about me?” she flushed darkly, her mouth forming into a pout that he found incredibly endearing. “I thought it was quite clear how I felt.”

 

“Mmm. It was, believe me.” he laughed, bending to kiss her again. “You know, this could work out in our favor. Think about it.”

 

“How's that?” her fingers trailed lazily over his chest.

 

“Only one tent from now on. Saves space and time.”

 

“Economical and efficient huh?” Morian pinched his nipple hard and he shouted, laughing as he grabbed her wrist. “Hey now! Don't pretend you aren't jumping at the chance to snuggle up to _this_ every night.”

 

“You snore.”

 

She grinned at the offended look on his face. “I do not!” he raised his eyebrows at her. “wait, shit. I _do?”_

 

Morian pushed off from his chest, swimming away from him with a strong kick from her legs, splashing water everywhere. He looked anything but mysterious and powerful with his hair dripping down his face and hanging over his long, pointed ears. She burst out laughing as he parted the hair with his hands and looked out at her with a savage grin. Shrieking, she turned and dove underwater as he started after her. She was smaller and faster and had always been the better swimmer, but decided that she would let him catch her.

 

After all, it wouldn't be so bad if he did.


End file.
